


More Pressing

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series fic set during the pandemic
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	More Pressing

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“What are you doing tonight Barb?”

“We’re in lockdown Winnie, the only place I’ll be going is straight home to bed. Why, where are you thinking of going?”

“That’s why I’m asking. I’m trying to decide between the living room, the kitchen or the bedroom.”

“We lead such exciting lives as keyworkers. Putting ourselves at risk, taking abuse, going home to sleep, getting up the next day, repeat ad infinitum.” 

“You should take some time off.”

“That won’t be happening, at least not until the virus is under control, or the Covidiots start behaving themselves.”

“Don’t mind Barbara Winston, she’s had a bad day.”

“A bad day? Sir, it’s been a bad bloody year! This is not what I joined the force for.”

“And, on that note I think I’ll head off. Goodnight.”

“I’m sorry Winnie, I didn’t mean… damn it!”

“It’s okay Barbara, Winston will understand, the pressures of this year are getting to all of us.”

“That doesn’t excuse my rudeness, I should go after him.”

“No, you should grab your stuff and let me take you home. You look tired.”

~*~

“I’m sorry Winnie, I was tired and irritable, and I took it out on you…. Thank you… yes I’ll buy you a bacon sandwich… yeah, you too… bye.”

“Feeling better?”

“Mmm, even though it's going to cost me a bacon sandwich, Winnie accepted my apology.”

“A small price to pay.”

“Most definitely. I’m sorry I interrupted our evening Tommy, I just wanted to make things right and couldn’t relax until I did.”

“I understand completely. Your compassion is one of the many reasons why I love you.”

“One of the many? Sounds intriguing.”

“Oh no, I’m not going to get conned into giving you a comprehensive list of all your endearing traits.”

“Why, have you got something more pressing to do?”

“I have.”

“Well are you going to keep me in suspense or…”

“The more pressing thing I have to do is…”

“Yes?”

“You.”


End file.
